Talk:Longbow
Brikhaus In-game Errata * The name "Brikhaus" is the name used in-game for the character in the target window and in the title on the info window. In the info text, however, he is referred to as "Brickhouse". * Brikhaus shows up in a mission full of Longbow. He is the only mob in the mission who's faction indicates "Freedom Corp" instead of "Longbow". --Eabrace 19:15, 29 January 2007 (PST) Dragon's Tail and Ace McKnight * Dragon's Tail: I found this guy during one of Dr. Percey´s missions. He came as a Lieutenant, but since he was at the end and all mission bosses are turned into Lieutenants if you solo and play at Villanous level of difficulty, I´m assuming he´s most surely a Boss normally. I´m putting him in this section because he´s under Longbow faction, though he looks as an independent Hero. :In combat, he missed a lot with his Shurikens, but the Cobra Strike hitted me plenty of times, Disorienting me and dropping my toggles time after time) * Ace McKnight can be found during the Willy Wheeler's missions. Notice he has the same attacks as the Dragon's Tail, but being an Elite Boss he has many more hit points. --Yakovlev 03:31, 26 Feb 2006 (PST) Ballista suggestion. *I suggest we move Ballista to an "Elite Bosses" section under normal bosses, and remove Agent Bell and Ballista-1 from the list, making their "Named Enemies" list items links to their articles. - Baalus Seth 11:02, 16 October 2006 (PDT) :I agree. I started to do it back when, but haven't yet. Originally, I only knew about Ballista-1 and I thought he was a unique npc. Then Agent Arthur Bell and the plain vanilla Ballista found in St. Martial. Also, seems like there is a DeVries who is also a Ballista. - Snorii 11:05, 16 October 2006 (PDT) ::And a Greer, too - Baalus Seth 11:09, 16 October 2006 (PDT) Dr. Advance's Transfusion I only learned Dr. Advance uses Transfusion after checking the PIGG files. If not for them, I'd swear this guy uses Healing Aura or similar: I mean: the fights with the Doctor tend to be very long with my Brute (I'd say the Doctor's damage output isn't very high), so I could discover his powers one after another. And I never saw an icon for Transfusion, nor felt my Endurance or Regen had been reduced. Transfusion makes sense for him because he's Grav/Kinetics, but I wonder if this power is really working as intended. --Yakovlev 09:18, 25 November 2006 (PST) Longbow Blaster, Scrapper, Defender, Tanker... Well...who are those guys? :-? I left their levels behind long ago in CoV and I have never found anything like that. Unless the lvl 1s are referred to the NPCs the Arachnos troops are fighting during the Breakout mission. I was wondering if these won't be just the Wardens you find later in game, who have just those powers. In that case, it's the levels that should be added to the already existing files and not a new entry, IMHO. Opinions, suggestions, doubts... threats? =P /scratches head --Yakovlev 01:46, 1 January 2007 (PST) They're the Longbow Troops the Arachnos are fighting behind the fence in Breakout. You never face them in-game. I believe they're the same level as the Arachnos troops you see - 20 - because they easily kill Prisoners that spawn behind the fence. Abyssal 11:12, 1 January 2007 (PST) *I added those. They are actually exactly the levels I put them down. How do I know? Well, Good versus Evil... - Baalus Seth 14:15, 4 January 2007 (PST) Longbow NPCs in Breakout This is a relation of the Longbow NPCs you may find during the Breakout mission, kindly provided by Baalus Seth. I'm moving them here since they can't be in the Enemies section (you never get to fight them, so this makes them NPCs and not Enemies properly), and until we can decide a better place or make an article for them in the NPC zone of the Wiki, or decide something about them. *You can fight them. Well, could. Since I sent my Stalker over that fence the Devs have fixed the hole I used. But I have scored some lvl 1 boss kills :D - Skarmory The PG 09:14, 30 March 2007 (PDT) --Yakovlev 02:58, 30 March 2007 (PDT) Longbow Blaster This is a generic Energy/Energy Blaster. Levels: 1 Powers: Longbow Blaster This is a generic Ice/Fire Blaster. Levels: 1 Powers: Longbow Defender This is a generic Sonic/Sonic Defender. Levels: 21 Powers: Longbow Defender This is a generic Electric/Storm Defender. Levels: 21 Powers: Longbow Scrapper This is a generic Martial Arts/Super Reflexes Scrapper. Levels: 11 Powers: Longbow Tanker This is a generic Super Strength/Invulnerability Tanker. Levels: 11 Powers: Longbow Tanker This is a generic Energy/Invulnerability Tanker. Levels: 21 Powers: